Yenny
Yennyssa "Yenny" Marie Lopez is the protagonist of the Yenny comic series. A 22-year-old who has dreams of being a successful fashion model. Though she has high hopes, she is hindered by her very large (and extremely ticklish) feet. She lives in a beachside cottage with her mother Yunyssa Lopez, an iguana named Zacha, and a sea turtle named Bukestalifaro. Between her modeling assignments and schooling, she plays volleyball and does various odd local jobs. Personality & Appearance Yenny has blue hair, a very tanned and toned body, and very large feet; all which has made her iconic among readers. She is sweet active and naive, sometimes unaware of her sexyness. One of Yenny's strongest characteristics is her "Boricua nature". No matter where she goes in the world she will wear her short shorts and listen to her Reggaeton and Salsa music. This brings about very humorous situations when she visits different places. Clothing Yenny's attire is always revealing, displaying much of her skin. Her standard clothes are short shorts with stylized pink, white and light blue Puerto Rican flags on the back pockets, a small (usually white-colored) top, and flip flops or platform sandals. According to Dave Alvarez in the "Art Of Yenny" book, it's pretty normal for a Latina girl who lives in daily "90 degrees and up" temperature to dress this way. A lot of the time she tends to go barefoot. Big Feet Yenny has extremely large feet for a girl of her height and size. According to Alvarez in a message on his deviant art account, her shoe size is roughly 15½ (Possibly in men's size). This however, is debatable as her feet in relationship to her body ratio look much larger than size 15. We can assume that Yenny's true shoe size could actually be between 17 and 19. The soles of Yenny's feet are significantly paler than the rest of her body emphasizing their soft nature. Large feet typically run in Yenny's family with most members having feet as large or larger than Yenny's. Yenny's feet have always been a main topic for the comic series, They have occasionaly been the primary source of why she is unable to get the fashion modeling career of her dreams, and have also been an area of ridulcule by her rival Margot or from her pet Iguana Zacha, when she wants to tease Yenny. Despite all this, not all of the attention to her feet is negative. In fact her greatest success in the series so far has resulted primarily because of them. There have been occassions where she has become a foot model which has granted her popularity within the comic and in real life with many readers of the strips. The first point of her foot modeling career had her model for a fashion logo in the shape of her left birthmarked foot. Though it looked as if this would be a good opportunity, Yenny unfortunately didn't get any compensation due to not reading the contract allowing her rival Margot to take all the fame. On another occasion, she once again became a foot model taking pictures of her feet to cater to foot fetishists in a facebook group which was dedicated to her and her feet. Incidentally and somewhat ironically, this group spawned from a magazine ad that cast her feet in a very humiliating light advertising medical treatment for "swollen feet", suggesting that the natural size of Yenny's feet in the ad are the result of being swollen (all of which Yenny was unaware of and greatly insulted by since she thought it was a regular modeling photo shoot). Her foot fetish group reached over 1000 fans and she was affectionately referred to as "Foot Goddess" by one fan. Though she does actually have a facebook page in real life, no such fetish group actually exists outside of the one shown in the strip. Currently, Yenny still caters to her facebook foot fans and if requested, will take photos of her feet with her phone camera. Coincidentally, a large amount of fans of the Yenny series in real life are foot fetishists. Evidence of this is from various fan art pictures and some forums on the web. Whether Yenny's ventures into displaying her feet are for making reference to this fact or not, remains uncertain. Yenny beauty, sexy personality, large feet and ticklishness make her a huge fetish symbol and there is no doubt that a lot of her fan growth is in part thanks to this fact. Ticklishness A long time running gag through the Yenny strip is Yenny's extreme ticklishness which humorously gets her into trouble (Mostly with the Blanko Goth Twins or Cheecaca), ruins beneficial opportunities or property around her. According to the "Art of Yenny" Book, Yenny having such big feet always gets them into large ticklish situations. ''Most of the time it causes problems for anyone who tickles her (Intentionally and unintentionally) leaving them injured from Yenny's reactions. The biggest incidents are mostly with any pedicurists that touch Yenny's feet having them wind up with neck braces in future strips. She is so ticklish that simply walking through a grassy field, or a single hair falling in her navel will drive her crazy. Yenny has a form of Ailurophobia, or a fear of cats. This is mostly due to encounters with Margot's cat Denisa, and her tickly fur, of which has been in contact with Yenny's sensitive skin on some occasions as seen in the strips below. '''Birth Mark' Most of Yenny's family have birthmarks on various parts of their bodies. These marks are extremely sensitive areas representing where the individual's "most ticklish spot" is. Yenny has a birthmark on the sole of left foot right underneath her big toe. Touching this peculiar brown mark on any Yenny family member will drive them crazy with laughter, while intentionally tickling it will bring them to ticklish insanity with funny results. Some family members have more than one ticklish birthmark. Yenny has a second birthmark, but only few know about where it is located. Another interesting fact about the birthmarks is that they are so sensitive they can actually detect approaching tropical storms. This works by the mark becoming really cold. Apparently this is a family trait since Yunny revealed she was also able to detect tropical storms through the birthmark on her inner thigh. Yenny seriously hates to be tickled on any account, however there was one instance where she actully enjoyed it. During a (somewhat forced) movie date with goth fashion model Giancarlo, he kneaded an area just above Yenny's knee, visually driving her crazy, but afterwards she expressed how she actually liked it to herself. This is the only moment in the series where Yenny has confessed a liking for being tickled. Jobs Yenny has done many jobs. Most of these jobs include a babysitter, pizza girl, a waitress, a brand mascot, a molmart employee, a cleaning girl, a bank clerk, a coffee girl, a pretzel girl, a secretary, a security guard, and a professional foot model on two different occasions. =School= Yenny studies modeling at Carizzo College and does regular studies at Puerto Rico Caribe University. According to the "Art of Yenny" Book, She got a scholarship for Carizzio but after her father, Rafa, came back she lost her scholarship privileges to how she has to study half time at Puerto Rico Caribe University. Trivia * Though the series has shown that Yenny's feet are too large to wear anything other than sandals and platform heels, Yenny has worn close toed footwear on rare occassion. In earlier strips (mostly 2005 strips) She has worn sneakers when doing an athletic activity such as running track or when having a discussion within a class setting. * Yenny possesses incredible body strength. She has been shown to hang completely straight and horizontally from a pole by gripping it with only her toes. Her kicks are capable of hurling people through walls. * Yenny is capable of doing various tasks with her feet and skillfully uses them like a second pair of hands. She can do small tasks like turning off alarm clocks, placing clothes in a washing machine, lifting small weights, or playing video games. She can effortlessly type on a keyboard with all of her toes and can send text messages on her phone at the same time. She is also capable of typing at extreme speeds if she uses all her fingers and toes at once. (How there is room for her hands and feet to do this on a small keyboard is unknown, but matches the hilarious absurdity of the Yenny comic strip series.) * Yenny's revealing attire is not just because she lives on the beach, but because any clothing that she wears (such as long sleeve shirts, pants, socks, etc) will make her body temperature rise causing her to sweat profusely and have a look of near dehydration. It's uncertain why this only happens with Yenny and no other character other than her sister Yessy. It is also speculated that Yenny's body temperature is very high in general as she is able to walked through New York in the winter time (generally known to have very cold weather) wearing nothing but a jacket, shorts and flip flops. * When invasively asked about how soft the soles of her feet were by a pair of probing foot fetishist siblings "Topo and Topa" in her first visit to New York, she hesitantly described them as "Silky Soft". (April 14 2007 comic strip) * Yenny frequently takes very good care of herself, and at various times can be seen throughout the series maintaning her hair, applying make-up and rubbing lotion or oils on her feet. * According to a picture made by David Alvarez, Yenny goes through dozens of bottles of nail polish just to paint her toenails...from the amount seen in the picture, it is assumed that at least one whole bottle was used for each single toenail. =Gallery= 8619a56a16e5eef8f52cf16669dde426.png|Yenny in various angles... Dancing_Yenny_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Dancing Yenny YENNY LOPEZ-BUTT.jpg|Yenny...looking for something... Yenny2.jpg Yenny__A_quick_sketch_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Yenny Sketch by Dave Alvarez YENNY_WALLPAPER_7_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Happiness YENNY__WALLPAPER_16_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Dim light... It__s_coming____by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Promotional pic Yenny_Carizzio_uniform_statue_by_DaveAlvarez.png|Yenny in her Carizzio Uniform Cowgirl Yenny.jpg|Cowgirl Yenny Yenny_Wallpaper_3_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Measuring.... Farmer_Yenny_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|It tickles! Giggling_Yenny_by_DaveAlvarez.jpg|Giggling... csaeb030831.gif|Intelligent rodents... csaeb030824.gif|First Pedicure csaeb030928.gif|Yenny's feet working against her..again... csaeb031019.gif|An failure to wear close toed shoes... csaeb031011.gif|"Tickle me Yenny" Doll... Yenny1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villa Los Kubos Category:Lopez Family Category:A to Z